Descendants Imagines
by HonorableJackass
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots either by request or because I was bored. Cross posted on Tumblr. If anyone has a request they would like to share, don't be afraid to leave it in my inbox! Enjoy :)
1. Chemistry

**Request: "can you possibly do an evie x male oc story, there's not many of these stories. And can it be set in auradon and the male oc is sort of a shy and nervous type."**

* * *

Phineas had inherited plenty of things from his parents. Be it his thick, dark hair from his mother or strong physique from his father. He was physically the perfect mix between the two however, Phineas, despite the obvious similarities, couldn't help but dream of something better. Yes, he was smart and talented on the tourney field but what he had in skill he lacked in confidence.

It was difficult for him to make friends with the other kids in school. It was like there was a window between them and himself. He could see them but he couldn't muster the courage to speak let alone approach them. His stutter was even worse than the fairy godmother's daughter. To save himself from the social mortification, Phineas doomed himself to remain alone for the rest of his life.

It didn't bother him much, per say. Phineas actually enjoyed the solitude especially after growing up with such a loud family at home. The only real problem was that his self-inflicted seclusion had made his mother incredibly concerned. So much so that she had actually asked, or demanded more like, for him to make friends that school year. The woman patiently waited every week for any sort of good news but Phineas couldn't help but think he would let his mother down once again.

He was already half-way through the first semester and he had yet to even speak more than ten words to his dormmate.

When news of the future king's proclamation swept through the school, nearly everyone was shaken to their cores. Phineas himself didn't think much about the Isle kids attending Auradon prep. At that point he was more concerned with practicing his introduction in front of the bathroom mirror.

Things around the school remained about the same, obviously excluding the whole wand incident at the coronation. It was actually that night when Phineas had felt a new emotion erupt within him. He had already known Jay and Carlos from the tourney field and had in Mal his language arts and math class. But the girl in blue, Evie, was someone Phineas hadn't even thought about since her first day in chemistry.

She was easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And though her beauty was the first thing Phineas had noticed from her, the following days had changed his perspective of the Isle princess.

Evie was smart, incredible so. She had come a far way from cheating with her mirror and now fired off answers before the question even left the professor's mouth. She was enamoured by fashion. Her clothes were always hand stitched and styled together in such intricate patterns that enthralled Phineas. Evie was the type of girl who would put others before herself. The type of girl who would let no one put her down.

That sort of confidence in someone so small had made Phineas heart race. There was no doubt in Phineas' mind that he had developed a serious crush on the Isle girl. It was too bad that even a mention of her name had the power to turn Phineas into a blushing mess. The teen was ready to bury his crush and hopefully get over it as time passed on however with the girl distracting his thoughts in chemistry so often, Phineas had found himself nearly failing the class.

He hadn't even noticed the sudden decline in his grades before his teacher had held him back after class. Phineas couldn't help but wilt in shame as the instructor lectured him and even threatened to pull him off the tourney team. Phineas had felt so low at that moment as every time he tried to respond or even apologise, his anxiety built up to the point where he literally began to choke on his own words. He must have really made Mr. Delay upset as he had already picked the phone to call the coach and, after, his parents. However, before he had the chance to dial the number, someone had stepped in between them.

"Sir!" Evie exclaimed. "That's hardly fair!"

"Excuse me?" he responded in shock.

"You said so yourself that he has a high D in the class and last I checked that was still a passing grade. If he passes the exam on monday with a B, he would pass a full letter grade."

"I don't see how—"

"Give him a chance," Evie demanded. "There's no need to punish him when there is still a chance for redemption." Both Phineas and Mr. Delay stared at Evie in varying degrees of shock. It was the teacher who shook himself out of it first. His eyes moved to Phineas as though calculating his worth before he sighed.

"If you don't pass this test with at least a B, I will pull you off the team. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes, sir," Phineas stuttered. The man then waved them off with an uncaring hand gesture before turning back to the documents on his desk. Evie and Phineas then quickly scampered out of the room as though lingering any longer would suddenly change the man's mind.

"Wow," Evie drawled as she adjusted her back over her shoulder. She shot Phineas a smile, her lips curving beautifully around her teeth. "He's never very pleasent, is he?"

Evie waited expectantly for him to respond but frowned when all Phineas could do was gape down at her. She made a face of confusion and snapped her fingers in front of the teens face. Phineas jumped back as though he was burned and ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"What?" Evie asked coldly. "Didn't think a villain could be nice?"

Phineas shook his head rapidly, his denial coming out as random bursts of incomprehensible stutters and despite Phineas wanting nothing more than to grovel, he could not for the life of him say what he wanted to say. Evie nodded, her face stone cold, before turning on her heel and stomping away.

Phineas' stutters faded as he dejectedly watched the beautiful girl storm away. He was about ready to crawl back to his room and lock himself away forever but a sudden thought of his mother's disappointment made him stop. The teen bit his lip and clenched his fists against his sides. He could not let this go on any further.

It took Phineas a moment to realize he was running after Evie. He nimbly dodged students and faculty in his way and thought to himself how someone in heels could walk away so damned fast. It wasn't long before Phineas found the girl sitting in a picnic bench reading a book with an apple inches from her mouth.

The boy sighed through his teeth and squared his shoulders as though preparing himself for a tackle. He resolutely stomped over towards Evie, determinedly ignoring his sweaty hands clenched at his sides. The girl, noticing him approaching her from her peripheral vision sighed and closed her book with a sharp snap. She glared up at him once he was close enough and before she could open her mouth, the boy spoke.

"H-he's terrible!" He shouted. "Mr. Delay i-is e-everything wrong in a t-teacher rolled into one un-unhappy little man! Thank you for sticking up for me!"

Evie, along with anyone close enough to hear him, stared at him with slacked jaws. Realizing what he just did, Phineas blushed madly and fell heavily onto the empty seat in front of him. He groaned, covering his face with his hands and propping himself up with his elbows on his knees. He hadn't meant to shout at Evie and he was sure the girl would want nothing to do with him now.

"Hey," he heard Evie whisper from behind him. "Are you ok?"

Phineas didn't bother turning around but shook his head anyways. He couldn't even muster the courage to face the girl. The teen boy sighed heavily through his nose before standing up calmly and turning back to Evie. His eyes were glued to the floor as he quickly muttered an apology before he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Evie called. Phineas froze and slowly turned to look at the girl before his eyes dropped down again. "You're not very good at talking to girls, are you?"

"Not v-very good at t-talking at all," Phineas admitted. He wilted in embarrassment when he heard Evie's laugh and moved to leave once more but a hand on his arm stopped him before he could leave. Phineas' head shot up in surprise and made a sound of confusion as Evie led him back to the picnic table.

"Being a little shy isn't so bad," Evie murmured to him pleasantly. Phineas gaped for a moment before smiling down at the girl, his heart leaping for joy when she shot one right back at him. "How about I help you study for the exam. Maybe then we'll get to know each other a little more. Is that ok?"

"Yeah," Phineas whispered. "That w-would be great."


	2. Pinpricks

request from the-witch-in-silence from Tumblr who wanted anything of Gil! Hope you like it and sorry it's so short!

* * *

It wasn't rare for Uma to kick Gil out of Ursula's fish shop. Gil had actually gotten very used to it. So much so that he even recognized he screwed up with just a look from Harry. However, that didn't mean he knew how he messed up. That part he was still trying to work out.

Nevertheless, Gil didn't take it too personally when he was once again exiled to the front steps of the shop. He even liked to think of himself as the crews sentry. Privately, of course. The teen pouted, his legs had began to ache from the position he was sitting in. He tried to stretch them out in front of him but the sudden pinpricks that attacked them caused him to freeze.

Gil knew that any sudden movement in his leg would cause the uncomfortable feeling to return. Every shift, spasm, or even brush of wind would cause the pin pricks to suddenly flare up. Oh how he hated when this happened. The teen grimaced as he slowly lowered his legs to the ground and tried to stretch them out slowly. He could only wait now for the feeling to return to his legs.

Too bad his friends, or crew he should say, had other plans.

"Gil," he heard Harry call from behind him. "Let's go."

Gil made a distressed face as he wiggled his toes. The pinpricks were still very much there but he knew if he didn't listen to Harry, the pins and needles in his legs would be the least of his worries. The robust teen bit his lip in concentration as he stood. His stance was stiff as he quickly turned his body to regard Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, not rudely, curiously.

"Nothing," Gil yelped. "I'm good, er bad! I'm bad!" Harry gave him another look. It was another look Gil recognized. He said something stupid…again. Instead of calling him out, Harry shook his head slowly and beckoned Gil over with a single gesture of his hook. By now, the prickly feeling in his legs were screaming at him to stay still but Gil couldn't disobey a direct order from the first mate.

The look on Harry's face as he slowly hobbled over, legs stiff under him, was one Gil would remember for days to come. Harry's eyebrows nearly disappeared from his hairline as he watched the other boy lean to one side before swinging his opposite leg forward; never once did Gil bend his knees during the time it took to get to one end of the street to the other. It was almost impressive.

Gil seemed to be very proud of his accomplishment as he grinned at Harry. The two stood toe to toe for a moment, waiting, before a sudden wave of crew members burst through the doors of the fish shop and nearly barreled into the two. Harry was quick to grab the front of Gil's shirt and pull him flush against the wall behind him before he was trampled from at least fifteen pairs of feet. He cursed at them all as they passed, his arm braced over Gil's chest.

"Idiots," Gil heard Harry mutter under his breath. Gil felt the other boy shift away from him but before he could, Gil grabbed his arm suddenly, effectively making the other teen freeze.

"Don't move," Gil said through gritted teeth. Harry looked perplexed but didn't move. He trusted the other teen too much to ignore him.

"What is it?" Harry muttered urgently. Gil shook his head before leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes clenched shut as though in pain. "Gil."

"It's my legs," Gil finally said. "They fell asleep."

Harry growled out loud in anger before pushing the other teen away from him. Gil wasn't able to catch himself and crashed to the ground in a heap. Even then, the teen made no move to stand or even turn over. It wasn't until the pinpricks finally subsided when Gil stood from the floor. He wiped away the grime and dirt that accumulated on his clothes before he accidently bumped into someone in front of him.

Gil quickly looked up, a word of warning on his tongue but one look from Harry had it die before it could escape his lips. Instead the teen grimaced apologetically at the other boy.

"Better?" Harry asked condescendingly. Gil nodded, a grin spread widely across his face.

"Yeah," Gil said. "Thanks for waiting!"

"Psh," Harry snorted. "Don't thank me. Uma would have been pissed if she hears you got lost again."

Gil watched as the other teen walked away from him. He knew recognized the look on Harry's face before he left. He may have not understood what it meant but Gil knew he didn't mean that. Gil smiled. Harry and Uma sure did make a lot of faces. It was only a matter of time before Gil would be able to figure out what every single one of them meant.


	3. Cactus Flower

Not a request! Just something that came to mind and wouldn't let me sleep unless it was written. So far I had only one request! If anyone would like me to write something, don't be afraid to send it in! Anyways, hope you guys like it!

* * *

At first, Doug didn't know what to think at the sudden roommate change. He had grown accustomed to living with Chad Charming for the past year and although the other teen was at times dim and insufferable, Doug had to admit he was not a bad roommate. If it wasn't for Ben asking for this particular favor, Doug would have declined. He was content with how things were. But in the end, Doug didn't argue. Things had gone smoothly; even when Chad had thrown a small tantrum as he collected his things with a deep pout.

Doug hadn't even asked what was going on. Looking back, the teen knew he should have investigated more however, the questions in his mind were thrown to the back of his head under the high of having his own room for a night. The following morning with no fight for the bathroom or an obnoxious Charming to nearly make him tardy for class was bliss to the nerdy boy. The high lasted well throughout the day, even garnering suspicious looks from his friends.

It wasn't until that evening after dinner when the sudden realization that someone unfamiliar was in his room snapped Doug back into reality. The teen gave Ben an awkward hello as he took in the sight of a rather unkempt individual.

He was dirty, not unlike the original VK's when they first arrived to Auradon, and pretty thin. Doug noted the rips and tears in the other teen's clothing with some sympathy. It was no mystery that the boy had been taken out of a rough walk of life. Very recently too if his tense body language and fleeting eyes were any indication. His snow white hair was messy, strands of stringy hair hanging stubbornly in front of the boy's eyes. The boy's eyes shockingly enough were a deep ruby color that actually startled Doug but he strategically kept his thoughts at bay.

The boy had only stared back at Doug when he tried to introduce himself. His hand had hovered awkwardly in front of him for a few moments before Ben happily introduced the strange boy as Jack. The look Jack sent to Ben's retreating back when he had left the room stirred some uncomfortable feelings in the pit of Doug's stomach. It was one the teen recognized as fear.

The feeling in his stomach only worsened when the same look was directed at him. Doug. The scrawny band kid with the only possible weapon at hand being a chemistry book. It was at that moment that Doug realized why Ben had approached him for this particular favor. He was easily the most unassuming and tough looking kid in school. If Jack was this frightened of him as he was, it was no wonder Ben had chosen Doug above the other boys at school.

The next few weeks passed without incident. Jack had not spoken a word since Doug had met him. The quiet teen followed him throughout the school, always about five feet away but he never once approached Doug a single time. On the rare occasions when Jack was not near, Doug had tried to ask for more information about him from the other VK's but it came with little success. Apparently even on the Isle Jack was known as the weird silent kid.

However, despite Jack's obvious discomfort with Doug, he noticed a few changes with the teen as time passed on. He no longer tensed when Doug entered the room nor did he stare at him from across the dorm room from his bed in fear. The night Jack had fallen asleep with his back turned towards Doug had nearly made the teen weep tears of joy. With every milestone, Doug found himself relaying to his friends. So much so Evie even joked about Doug having had become a helicopter parent.

Though his progress was great, Doug found he would not count himself successful unless Jack finally spoke to him. Doug knew Jack could speak. He had heard the other boy murmur to himself when he thought no one was listening. In light of that discovery Doug and, unsurprisingly, his friends slyly tried to get Jack to speak to them but to no avail, the teen remained stubbornly silent.

It wasn't until he had noticed Jack's interest in a small cactus plant Doug kept on his nightstand. The cactus was originally a project his science class had conducted a few weeks prior to Jack's arrival. Doug had noticed Jack eye the plant a few times before. Not thinking too much about it, Doug had asked if Jack would like to keep it.

The surprised look on Jack's face when Doug had placed the plant on the teen's nightstand was one he would never forget. His ruby eyes glittered and for a moment Doig could swear he saw a fleeting smile.

Gifting his roommate the plant was something Doug would have never thought would be the cause of breaking the thick ice between them. He instructed the teen how to care for it and even told him that speaking to it would help the cactus stay healthy. He realized Jack took caring for the small cactus to heart when Doug heard a small voice speaking nonsense when he was in the bathroom.

It was on a sunny day when Doug was enjoying lunch with Evie and the others when Jack had came sprinting up to them with a huge grin on his face. The image was an odd one. A teenaged boy decked in ripped up jeans and a leather jacket sprinting across a field with a small cactus in his hands. The teens shared a perplexed look before inquiring what had gotten the other teen in such a mood. Not wasting a single second, Jack carefully placed the small plant on the picnic table before joining them and pointing at a small pink bud forming near the top of the cactus.

"Look," Jack had proclaimed proudly. "She's growing."

Jack's quiet voice was shocking to say the least. It took Doug a moment to process what he had said before looking at the budding cactus. The others too had fallen silent and studied the pathetic plant with varying degrees of wonder. Jack didn't seem to notice the surprise within the other teens as he proudly gazed at his plant with his head laying on the picnic table.

"So you like flowers?" Carlos had finally said, effectively ending the silence that fell upon them. Jack nodded, his head still laying it on the table.

"They're are nice," He said. "And pretty."

"Remind me to show you around the garden then," Doug quickly replied.

"Garden?"

"Oh, yes!" Jane cut in. "It's beautiful this time of year! All the flowers have already bloomed and I heard the rose section was especially beautiful this year. The groundskeeper has outdid himself!"

Jack listened to the girl with rapt attention. His mouth opened slightly in awe as she spoke. He then smiled, his eyes sparkling in unbridled joy as he carefully scooped his cactus up before turning expectantly to Doug.

"Can we go now?" He asked, his voice becoming stronger, yet still coming out as whisper with, every word.

Changing roommates had turned out not to be as bad as Doug expected. Though Jack was still a little quiet at times, he had definitely come a long way from the Jack he first met. Which was honestly a perfect definition of a roommate in Doug's opinion. Though there was the slight problem of Jack growing his own garden in the dorm room. Nevertheless, Doug figured that as long as Jack kept it on his side of the room, it would be no problem.


	4. Keeping Promises

**Request: "Can you do one about Dizzy coming to Auradon. Ever since the movie I have been searching for a fanfic about it and there are only a couple. I'm absolutely obsessed with Dizzy Tremaine" — by** **Mailani4ewa**

 **I did not do Dizzy justice in this. I don't know why I had such a hard time with her. Sorry if this didn't turn out well.**

* * *

Dizzy gazed out of the car window, a small bag with all of her personal possessions held loosely on her lap. She had never seen so much green before. Trees and grass and flowers. All alive compared to the wilting flowers and weeds back home. She had never seen such a blue sky or even clouds so perfectly fluffy. Dizzy inwardly cursed the dense fog that stretched over the Isle. If she had known this was the view it kept away from her, Dizzy would have tried harder to get off the Island.

She smiled and reached to trace the path of the road with her finger. They were moving so fast and watching everything rush past her made her… well, dizzy! The girl shook her head, a smile seemingly etched on her face permanently as she looked expectantly at the courier who was sent to retrieve her.

"What's it like?" she asked for the dozenth time. The man sighed and shook his head before sending her a fond look.

"Like I told you, Miss Dizzy," He said as he leaned towards her with an excited glint in his eyes. "Auradon is like magic."

"The good kind, right?"

"The best kind." Dizzy giggled and nodded. She was obviously appeased. She thought back to her grandmother's shop with Evie and couldn't help but think the other girl hugely underplayed how beautiful Auradon really was. Even her television couldn't detail how magnificent this all was.

"And the food?" she asked after a moment. The man thought for a moment, bringing a hand to his chin with a soft hum.

"It taste like happiness," Gerard finally said. Dizzy's eyes shined with unshed tears. She didn't get to be happy on the Isle. Of course she had experienced happiness before; creating beautiful styles with Evie and being invited to Auradon to name a few. However, as she got older, Dizzy found herself losing those precious moments. Ever since she turned ten earlier that year, her grandmother brought it upon herself to assign Dizzy difficult chores that took her nearly all day to finish.

She didn't complain, though. She couldn't complain, more like. Her grandmother's word was law and not even Dizzy's mother could deter her. Not like Drizella would, anyways.

Dizzy's stomach gurgled at the mere thought of food. She was always hungry but there was never enough food for everyone back home to eat their fill. She was always last to get rations. Being the youngest family member did that to a person. Gerard shot Dizzy, then her aching tummy a look, before reaching into one of the bins inside the limo.

"I'm sure having one sweet before dinner wouldn't hurt," he said with a wink. The man then handed the girl an oddly shaped circle covered with a plastic film. Dizzy looked at it curiously for a moment before sending Gerard a confused look.

"What is it?" she asked after sniffing the plastic.

"Oh, honey," Gerard murmured sadly. Dizzy didn't take notice of the sympathetic words as she grabbed the twisted ends of the 'sweet' and pulled. She yelped when a small red bit fell out of the film and landed on her lap.

"I broke it," she whispered frighteningly at Gerard. "I'm sorry! Please don't send me back!"

"No, no, honey! Of course I wouldn't send you back," Gerard said quickly placating the emotional girl. He carefully picked up the red bit and pressed it into her hand. "That's candy. You eat it."

Dizzy wiped her eyes quickly and nodded her head. She was a little embarrassed at herself for being such a baby but the mere thought of going back to the Isle before even arriving to Auradon terrified her. She sniffed loudly before tentatively giving the hard candy a lick. The sudden explosion of flavor caused the small girl to gasp in surprise. She quickly dropped the whole thing in her mouth and moaned with bliss as the tangy, yet sweet, candy literally melted on her tongue.

"Is this a strawberry?" She asked around the candy. "It's red like the thing Mal eats on TV."

"It's strawberry _flavored,"_ Gerard replied. "Candy and fruit are not the same thing."

Dizzy nodded in understanding, her head bobbing up and down excitedly as she finished off the piece of candy. If all the food in Auradon was like the strawberry candy she just ate, Dizzy would die a happy little girl.

"Here," Gerard said in conspiratorial whisper. He picked up the bin of similar looking candies and motioned for Dizzy to open her bag. The girl gasped as the man tipped over the bin and watched as the all the sweets fell into her partially vacant bag. "You can save those for later."

"Thank you!" Dizzy squealed as she quickly shut her bag and hugged it to her chest. The rest of the car ride Dizzy spent firing questions to Gerard faster than he could answer. It wasn't a very long wide at all. To Dizzy, who had never been in car before, felt like she was flying with how quickly they were moving. Before she knew it, the young girl was being ushered out of the car and was left standing in front of a giant, clean building with Gerard by her side.

Dizzy spun around, her eyes flickering to every which way as she tried to take all of Auradon in at once. She could feel her heart hammering inside her chest and her cheeks ached with how wide her grin was spread across her face.

"Wow!" she squealed. "It's so pretty!"

"Dizzy?" the young girl spun around and screamed when she saw Evie standing on the steps to the building behind her. Dizzy didn't care when she dropped her bag to the ground and rushed to the other girl, tears blinding her before she fell into the other girl's arms.

"Evie!" Dizzy chanted her name through her sobs. The other girl, too, couldn't keep herself from shedding her own tears as she tried to calm her pseudo sister. Neither cared if they gained an audience during their little reunion. Once Dizzy was finally calm, Evie took a step back and held her at an arm's length to look at her. She looked the same from when she saw her on the Isle just a few short weeks ago but even then there was a certain glow about her.

"You're here!" Evie laughed before pulling her into another short hug. "You're finally here."

"We're both here!"

The elder girl felt her throat tighten again, she coughed to dispel the discomfort before turning and waving the others down. She had towards the driveway the moment she caught sight of a small figure with little pom-poms on their head. Evie almost couldn't believe Dizzy was actually in Auradon and she was definitely going to give Ben hell for not telling her beforehand.

"Welcome to Auradon, Dizzy," Ben said in greeting as he and the others finally made it to them. "I'm glad you made it here safely." Dizzy sent the King a huge smile before quickly pulling him into a hug as well. Her words of gratitude muffled in his suit jacket.

When they pulled away, Dizzy quickly said hello to the remaining VK's before returning to Evie's side.

"I thought you would enjoy having dinner with us before you go to the family we set you up with," Ben said kindly. "They are very nice and very excited to have you."

Dizzy nodded but Evie was the only one who could see she looked unhappy. The other teens looked confused when Evie asked the young girl what was wrong. It took some coaxing but she was eventually able to get it out of the child.

"I won't see Evie a lot, will I?" she whispered sadly. Ben and Evie shared a look before Evie lowered herself down to Dizzy's level.

"Pretty girl," she called with a happy smile. "I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I'm just a quick drive or phone call away."

"Yeah, Charmington is only about twenty minutes from here. And I'm sure fairy godmother wouldn't mind you visiting."

"See," Evie said. "Now that you're here, you are stuck with me."

"Swear?"

"And hope to die."


End file.
